fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MoroseLark
Archives: Page 1 Demon Surge is a good page, but for a few tips This makes internal links, * this makes bullet point, you may want to check .--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:02, 12 September 2008 (UTC) Do not forget to categorize pages. Just add Category:Stuff to the page or image.--Otherarrow 13:24, 13 September 2008 (UTC) Roy FE13 Map Sprite? Can you please add in a gif of roy's fire emblem awakening hero model JvhbvTalk FE Wiki21:57 16, March 2016 :I'm afraid he does not have a unique map sprite in Awakening. He, like all other Einherjar characters, utilise generic class map sprites. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 05:08, March 17, 2016 (UTC) Classstat template edits Hey, good call on adjusting the classstat template to have Con, Move, and Weight (even if Con and especially Weight aren't in every game), however the addition of those threw the existing uses of the template out of alignment. Since I noticed that you are sprucing up the class pages anyway, I thought I'd bring that to your attention as a heads up.--Otherarrow (talk) 18:33, March 21, 2016 (UTC) :I'm aware of the issue. I will work towards fixing them up as I proceed with the page rejuvenation. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 05:10, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Hi so how do I get the Revelation path in fire emblem birthrights "Why not implement this to all classes appearing in multiple instalments, instead of just a select few?" Basically, we haven't gotten around to it yet. My ideal is for every applicable class page to have a History section, as even the most seemingly mundane or straightforward classes have had some noteworthy quirk to them in at least one title (as you likely noticed writing up Mercenary). If you wish to contribute, go ahead! No one has "dibs" on writing these sections.--Otherarrow (talk) 03:13, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Cool! Thanks for giving me the green light. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 03:16, April 14, 2016 (UTC) Issue with the infoboxes It seems to be caused by the visual editor, I'll bring this up with the staff. Hopefully something about it will be done, until then please remain calm ^^ -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:11, April 14, 2016 (UTC) :Heh, I wasn't pissed at all; I was just dropping a little reminder in case anyone has been mistakenly messing up the infobox. But thanks for the heads up anyway! :) ----MoroseLark User - Talk 16:12, April 14, 2016 (UTC) or I'm basically used to seeing the , as it causes the fewest amounts of problems from what I experienced... at least on Nukapedia. I also doubt it's got something to do with my XHTML platform. --Breakin'Benny (talk) 11:51, April 18, 2016 (UTC) ruby tag Hi, I have something to discuss about that. From what I read (here to be specific), the tag includes only 2 types of child tags: and , and since this tag has been supported in early versions of many browsers, I suggest we keep the code as simple as possible by removing the (not existed) and tag. Like so: -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 07:57, June 26, 2016 (UTC) :Will do! Thanks for the heads up. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 14:39, June 26, 2016 (UTC) A small favor I saw that you're rewording the fates character pages. Could you do that to the tellius ones as well?-- 16:39, July 17, 2016 (UTC) If you don't mind, an answer would be nice...-- 14:39, July 29, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry about that! I didn't see your message before. About the Tellius character pages, I'll see to those after I'm done with the Fates ones. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 15:56, July 29, 2016 (UTC) About an edit Hello, I'm curious as to why you removed a big portion of text from the Profile section of Xander's page. I think it contains some very crucial information about his character, and shouldn't have been taken out. Ragin'Katana (talk) 08:09, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :Simply because the text in question launches into a tirade on aspects of his personality, and don't reveal any revelations on his personal history. I intend on reinstating the text under the appropriate section after I'm done working on the profile. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 08:20, July 18, 2016 (UTC) :I agree, though it did have some facts about his personal history, such as how he wasn't born strong, how he had two retainers but lost them during a battle, etc. But since you said so, I'll not interfere until you have done editing. :Ragin'Katana (talk) 08:43, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for your additions to the Archanea pages I just wanted to appreciate your work on charactery histories, and personalitis for the cast of Archanea. I'll try to add some more to in the future. Emperor Hardin (talk) 04:53, October 11, 2016 (UTC) Duplicate Images When you upload a picture can you please check to make it's not already uploaded? Are You Serious (talk) 07:07, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Echoes Gifs Thank you for uploading animated gifs from Fire Emblem Echoes, but if you upload more can you just replace the existing ones instead of uploading new ones? Are You Serious (talk) 18:10, February 24, 2018 (UTC) Echoes Magic Gifs Help Yo I noticed you uploaded a lot of Echoes Map Sprites I would really appreciate it if you could help me out and get a number of other sprites for the Magic Learnt Tables and other potential tables for echoes. I would really appreciate it if we could get all the Character's Magic User Map Sprites (Mage, Sage, Cleric, Saint, etc.). It makes the tables look fine. LoPoEditsThings (talk) 22:54, March 10, 2018 (UTC) Heroes Sprites Thank you for working on the character sprites for Heroes. As a request can I ask that use also work on the sprites on the dragon forms of the dragon characters? Are You Serious (talk) 05:48, April 25, 2018 (UTC) :Yup, I will! ----MoroseLark User - Talk 08:11, April 25, 2018 (UTC) I just want to say thanks again for all the work you're doing with the Heroes sprites Are You Serious (talk) 21:44, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Another request; can you make sprites for the pegasus, wyvern and kinshi without riders? Are You Serious (talk) 06:54, May 29, 2018 (UTC) :Oh hey, sorry for the late reply. Yeah, I'll get that done when I'm done with the basic character sprites. ----MoroseLark User - Talk 08:13, June 5, 2018 (UTC) Have you don the sprite for Halloween Mia? Are You Serious (talk) 15:27, December 17, 2018 (UTC) I know I'm sounding like a broken record, but thank you again for all your hard work! Are You Serious (talk) 21:45, January 31, 2019 (UTC) Echoes class sets Hi, sorry for the reply that almost took forever. It's good to see that you're still active and consistent with your hard work. I've just finished the template for Echoes class sets as you requested, feel free to check it out here and on the Gray page, and tell me if there's any problem :) -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 12:53, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Merging knife/dagger/shuriken Hi there, just wanted to bring this discussion to your attention if you have anything to add. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 16:23, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Char skills substitution Hi, since you're prob the main editor in charge of adding Heroes stats and skills, I want to bring this to your attention that I have developed a module for Heroes char skills, discussions can be found here. If you have anything to add, do leave a message there or on my talk page. -- [[User:KhangND|'Khang']] (talk) 03:31, March 31, 2019 (UTC)